When the sky came falling down
by darkswansea
Summary: The first part of the battle had past, but there was more to come and Katie wasn't sure she could handle it. Would she and George survive all this suffering and pain?


_Hello! Another one-shot. The Battle from Katie Bell's pov. I have been quite obsessed with the battle of hogwarts and GWxKB. Everything you recognize belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

She couldn't look him in the eyes. The eyes she had lingered at for so many hours, the eyes of the person she loved most, but now she couldn't look in those once bright blue eyes. They were broken now, flooded by the many tears that had streamed down his face. She had wrapped her arms around him, holding his shivering body. The other family members sat around the cold dead body, all wrecked by their grief. She leaned her head on his shoulder and moved her hand through his rough red hair.

No one had said a word since Percy and Dean had carried Fred in to the Great Hall. So many people had died today, people she had known and loved. Katie couldn't carry all that grieve, no one could, especially not George. He didn't just lose his brother, he had lost part of his soul. A part of his heart and mind as he and Fred had always been two parts of a whole. They clinged to each other as they waited for the hour to end. Every minute passed by slowly as if time wasn't sure if he should pass. Madame Pomfrey had gotten a blanket to lay down over Fred's body, but Mrs Weasley wouldn't have it. From the corner of her eye Katie could see Angeline sitting in one of the corners, starring at Fred's covered body while Lee wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes. All these people, why did the universe want them to die, what had been the point? Children, first years who had snuck out in all the chaos, had lost their lives. She had seen how dear Colin Creevey was struck by a green flash of light and how Oliver had carried him into the Great Hall.

The time ticked by and after the hour had passes dozens of footsteps could be heard. They were coming nearer and the coming of another battle dawned on them. She hugged George tied and breathed in every scent surrounding him as if it was the last time. She could feel his hand against her head and side, pulling her as close as possible. With grieve stricken faces the group of rebels progressed outside on to the coming fight. They walked out slow, hesitating; not yet ready for more pain and death. Katie held George's hand and her mind overflowed with memories of the good old times. She remember getting her Hogwarts letter, her first quiditch practise and how she scored the first points at her first match. She remembered how, when the first snow fell in her third year all of her friends had gone outside for an epic snow fight between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She remembered how she had slowly fallen for George. How he asked her to the yule ball and how they kissed afterwards. She remember every good moment in her life. All the love and laughter she had shared with her friends, but when they all stood outside in lines waiting for what was coming, all warmth and the short-lived happiness the memories had brought to her faded away.

The black crowd moved closer and came to a stop, all looking pleased at their soon to come victory. The body in Hagrid's arms only emphasizing their fate. 'NO!' McGonagall had cried out at the sight of the dead boy. She squeezed George's hand, no longer able to hold back her fear. It rushed through as fast as a firebolt and she stood there between the students, shaking. She wasn't the only one. So many eyes were filled with the darkness of giving up, but they wouldn't give in. They'd rather die than join the dark lord's ranks, like he asked them to. The only one to cross the grounds between the two groups was Draco, which was understandable. You-know-who starred them down one by one waiting for more the come his way. She screamed when Neville charged at Voldermort. She faced away, her head against George's chest, not wanting to see one more innocent live lost. When she turned back she saw Neville lying on the ground, disarmed. She sighed in relieve, but it was only for a few seconds. The dark lord raised his wand levitating the sorting hat on to Neville head. Unable to move he stood there as the sorting hat was set ablaze and it was then that everything changed.

Things started happening all over the place in the same moment. A young giant rushed towards the crowds crying out to Harry before the dark lord's giants attacked. Centaurs trotting out of the forest, shooting arrows at the death eaters breaking up their ranks. Neville broke loose of the curse that had binded his body and picked up something out of the sorting hat that had fallen to the ground. She couldn't hear the attack over the chaotic sounds of the centurions coming to their aid, but her eyes were locked on the scene. Hope flowing through her veins once again as she looked how Neville cut of the great snake's head. It was only after Hagrid's loud voice, reaching over the stamping hooves' and cries, that the rebelling wizards and witches regained hope and faith for a good outcome. 'HARRY! WHERE IS HARRY?' Hagrid shouted. Chaos eloped.

Both students, teachers and death eaters a-like were forced back in to the Great Hall to avoid a painful death by the fighting Giants. It was in this moment the second part of the battle started. Katie tried to stay close to George, both warding off curses and sending them towards the death eaters, but in the chaos she soon lost sight of him. Next to her she recognized Luna's long blond hair, now dirty and with blood spatters stained on her pale curls. She was battling with Bellatrix LeStrange together with Hermione and Ginny. She rushed over to help, but was stopped when out of dark smoke an evil grinning man appeared. 'Stupify!' She yelled while she pointed her wand at him. He warded of the curse as if it was nothing. Dark laughter rose from his lips as he moved towards her. Protecting herself from the curses she was slowly being pushed backwards by the blow of the green flashes the death eater send towards her. She panicked, she could never take him on her own and there was no one to help. The green flashes came faster, the curses being shouted without a thought of remorse. Soon she wouldn't be able to stop them from hitting her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the light as it would kill her, but it never came. Luna, Ginny and Hermione, no longer battling the insane woman, had come to her aid and as she opened her eyes carefully she saw her attacker turning in to stone and with one last blow from Ginny he exploded, pieces of once-human-rock flying around them. 'Thanks!' she looked around as she walked over to the girls. Death eaters were apparating, fleeing as they were losing the battle. Those few most loyal to the dark lord remained, fighting for their lives.

You-know-who was fighting with the boy who lived, twice. Katie stood with the others not sure if she should help Harry. Their wands were entwined. The streams of green and red clashing in the middle, the forces so strong the building shuddered. Just when she decided Harry needed help, the green light started to fade. She gasped as she watched Voldermort's body falling to the ground. Dead. The people starred not sure what to do now that he was dead. The last remaining death eaters disappeared in to thin air. It took a while before everyone realised they should start moving. The battle was over, the war won, but no one seemed happy. Looking at the rubble and wounded, the dead, Katie knew they hadn't truly won. With no more danger holding her back she went looking for George. She found him with Lee helping wounded students. They were laying them down gently on the platform, that was allready filled with people criplled by wounds. She ran over and threw herself against him. He pulled her tight and a relieved sigh escaped her lips, tears of relief running down her face. 'I love you George!' she whispered to him. He kissed her lips, they were safe now. She held him for a little longer, but then went to put her knowledge of healing to use.

The coming hours went by in a daze. She helped the injured, comforted the family's and moved the dead. Every now and then she looked for George, making sure he was okay. Both still not completely realising the terrible truth that this day had brought to them. It started to dawn on her as she sat down with the Weasleys. She leaned against George's shoulder. The family still hadn't spoken about their loss. They sat there together, Hermione and Harry too, confused about how to feel. Not sure if it would ever be okay, if it would ever feel like before again. Before, like how it had felt when she got her Hogwarts letter, like when she had her first quiditch practise and how it had felt when she scored the first points at her first match. Like how it had felt when the first snow fell in her third year and all of her friends had gone outside for an epic snow fight between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Like it had felt when she had slowly fallen for George, how it had felt when he asked her to the yule ball and how their first kiss had felt like pure happiness and love. A small smile broke through her sadness. They wouldn't feel like that again, it would feel different, but she would still love her friends, she would always love George and they would laugh again. Their capability to feel happiness and to feel love was why they had won. It was the one weapon they would always have against the darkness. 'I love you.' She whispered to George. 'I love you too.' he answered. She leaned against his chest, their broken but mending hearts beating steadily as one.

_I feel so stupid... I made so many mistakes before ( I hadn't really checked), but I hope I got most out! English is not my first language so I might not have noticed all grammar mistakes and stuff. Sorry :)_


End file.
